


Like The Moon In The Night Sky

by Raepocalypse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Frat Boy Mark, M/M, One Night Stand, but it doesnt stay that way, mentions of yugkook and past yugkook, no beta reader we die like men, they fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raepocalypse/pseuds/Raepocalypse
Summary: It's Mark's last year, but it's the first party of it when he finds a dancer that catches his attention. One night is good, but it wasn't his intention. Now he has to track him down again and get through all the reservations both Yuygeom and all his friends seem to have about him. As well as fend off anyone else who might get in his way. It's his last year here, his last chance, and he's not about to be the type to regret it.Yugyeom just wants to make it through the year avoiding the Freshman Fifteen and any other unsavory F's that might try to find him. (Fuckboy not included.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Name from I Like You by Got7
> 
> Hey there folks!! Uhhhh I can't explain myself, I just really like a good soft frat boy. Sorry not everyone appears in this first chapter, the following ones will be less focused on sex and more on like. Plot and stuff. I just wanted to establish some stuff and then get the ball rolling. WHOO NEW FIC LET'S GO LET'S DO IT LET'S R O C K 
> 
> Also I'll update the ship tags later, and add Jungkook to the roster when he comes in more later, which he will. But it makes me crazy when things are tagged but they aren't there yet soooo

The first party of the year was always a crapshoot. Most of the time, it raged, extra wild with the incoming freshmen who was all very suddenly off their parental leashes. Other times, it wasn’t planned well enough, or was shut down too early by cops or campus security. This year, Mark’s last year in the house before he had to go out into the world and  _ do _ something, had to open with a bang instead of a dud. He couldn’t let it be anything other than amazing. 

 

The whole house was jammed full of bottles, kegs, stereo equipment, beer pong tables set up and rooms cleared out to make space for dancing and other sealed tightly in case anyone wanted to hotbox. Security had been, hopefully, dealt with. They just had to hope that the $200 they’d slipped the early guard would hold up. The rushes were set up, stationed at the doors and the bars. Mark remembered being there, being one of the people at the bar getting drinks for everyone while he wasn’t allowed to get drunk. He remembered Jackson at the door when he rushed, greeting everyone warmly and inviting them in. The house had gotten overcrowded quickly that year, but everyone had a good time. The whole campus remembered that party fondly. 

 

This year, the freshmen at the door were a shyer boy that had been taken under Yoongi’s wing and one with a deep voice that practically lived at Kihyun’s side already and seemed to continuously bite Shownu. Luckily, he didn’t seem to mind. Hopefully, the kid didn’t bite any of their guests. 

 

An arm dropped onto Mark’s shoulder as he sat off to the side, watching the party around him and nursing a drink. “This is a joke right?” Jackson asked, raising a brow. “You were all about this party and now that it’s here you’ve got one drink and you’re just watching?”

 

“I’m thinking,” Mark huffed, rolling his eyes. 

 

Jackson rolled them back. “Now isn’t the time for  _ thinking _ . There’s gotta be someone out there interesting enough to at least dance with, or drink with, or something. Come on, don’t make me tell Hobi you’re being boring. He’ll make you do a stand and then try to backflip again.”

 

“I’m not backflipping off the stairs. Not ever again.”

 

“Boring.” Jackson tightened his hold and started pulling Mark along, further into the crowd. “Look, there’s lots of people here that we know and lots that we don’t, okay? And that Kookie kid is shy, but it’s like he invited every single freshmen in his year here. There’s tons of people. Just have fun, alright?”

 

Mark sighed heavily, but nodded even if his heart wasn’t in it. For good measure, he downed his beer and then snagged a bottle from the bar he’d been guided to and took a long pull from the top. Jackson’s cheer warmed him almost as much as the tequila did. Then he let himself be shoved toward the room that had been reserved for dancing and into the crowd by his best friend’s pushy hands. 

 

As always, the crowd pulsed around him, everyone moving not quite in time and lots of drunk bodies holding one another up. The tequila was just barely starting to hit him, making the room feel a little like it was swaying around him and his head unable to keep up with it but the beat of the music was easy enough to pick out. He was barely paying attention when the crowd seemed to erupt and there was a sudden surge of movement. He was almost knocked over it it, but ended up being steadied by one of his brothers and pulled to the front of the circle that was forming. 

 

The boy in the center didn’t look drunk. Not that drunk, anyway. His movements were clean and clear and precise, limbs hitting the beat hard and hips rolling in a way that was too practiced to be intoxicated. Mark couldn’t pull his eyes away from him, but that was nothing special. He had a whole circle entranced and cheering. They all erupted, Mark included when he dropped, palms flat, knees on the ground as his body rolled against it. He felt a little drunker when he watched him rolling his hips up into the air as he turned over. 

 

The show was interrupted by another student a moment later, barging through the crowd and hooking an arm under the dancer’s and hauling him to the feet. The crowd booed, the dancer laughingly protested, and Mark tried to get a good look at both of them before they were swallowed up. When that didn’t work, he followed them, pushing through the throng of people who were reconverging to dance again and pushing his way to the back yard where he saw them duck outside. 

 

By the time Mark caught up, the dancer had been backed against the wall and was looking wholly unrepentant as he was scolded. The one scolding him had his back to Mark, but he finally recognized him. Park Jinyoung, a literature major Mark had shared a class with a few times. He got along with him fine, but he’d never seen Jinyoung come to any parties at all, despite the fact that Mark had invited him to several. It seemed now that he’d only come to berate his friend. To their side was the third boy, with stark white hair and jewelry flashing from his fingers and neck. He looked downright amused by the scolding they were getting and kept trying to step in only to be shut down quickly by Jinyoung. 

 

Finally, Mark moved forward and tried to make sure he was steady enough to seem reasonable. “Jinyoung?” he asked, as though he wasn’t sure. The man turned toward him and he smiled brightly at him. “Hey, you never come to these. What are you doing here, man? Who are your friends?”

 

Jinyoung’s lips tightened and he shot a glare over his shoulder at the two who did a terrible job of pretending to look apologetic. “I came to get these two. Their roommate was worried and I promised I would make sure they were okay.”

 

Mark hummed, nodding. “Absolutely. But you know our parties are the safest on campus, right? They’re fine. Go have a good time.”

 

“They’re not fine, Mark, they’re-”

 

“We are!” the shorter boy insisted. “We’re fine, hyung, really.” He turned to Mark with a grin and held out one of his ringed hands. “Hi, I’m Bambam.” 

 

Jinyoung sighed deeply enough to shake the Earth’s core. “I don’t want either of you getting drunk,” he said firmly.

 

“Mark,” he replied, shaking Bambam’s hand and turning to the one still hidden behind Jinyoung and offering him his hand as well. 

 

He moved just a little, pushing away from the wall and gripping Mark’s hand warmly. When he spoke, his voice was high and bright, clear. “Yugyeom. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Mark’s grin widened up at him and he didn’t let his hand go, moving a little closer as though Jinyoung wasn’t still standing slightly between them. “You’re a hell of a dancer, Yugyeom.”

 

“Mark, no,” Jinyoung said firmly, as though Mark was going to listen. Especially when red touched Yugyeom’s cheeks and he looked down with his hair covering his eyes. This close, he could see little beauty marks across his face, one that sat beside his eye that he wanted to press his lips to especially. 

 

“It’s just something I like to do,” he shrugged. He didn’t pull his hand away either. 

 

“Yugyeom,” Jinyoung warned, only to have Bambam finally wrap an arm around him and pull him away. What a good wingman. 

 

Mark closed the distance, not caring in the least that Yugyeom towered over him if it meant he could peer up through the hair he covered his eyes with when he ducked his head. “Wanna dance with me now?”

 

Yugyeom grinned slowly, studying Mark’s face and nodded before he let the man lead him back inside. It took five minutes for Mark to have Yugyeom grinding against him, ten for his mouth to find the man’s neck, and fifteen for the soft sounds he was making in his ear to prompt Mark to say fuck it and turn to the stairs. 

 

The tequila was absolutely not enough excuse for this, but here he was, dragging someone he didn’t know in the least up the stairs of his frat house to the room he shared with Jackson. When they reached it, he pulled Yugyeom in and slammed the door. The light was off, and maybe he should have left it that way, but he didn’t want him in the dark. He wanted to see every bit of that pale skin and he wanted to remember every second of it. He jerked the cord for the lamp, bathing the room in dim light that wasn’t stark enough to feel clinical but wasn’t soft enough to cast everything into shadow. Yugyeom was still standing by the door, looking nervous and beautiful. 

 

Mark took a few steps forward, thankful that they were steady, and placed his hands on the narrow hips. “You’re fucking beautiful,” he said softly, standing tall to reach his lips. Yugyeom melted against him, pressing down into it looping an arm around Mark in turn. He could taste beer on the other’s lips, and something sweet underneath it. He chased that, licking into his mouth and gripping his hips to pull him along toward the bed. He didn’t hesitate to follow, pliant in the way he opened up for him, in the way he let himself be led, in the way he allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed easily. Mark took a moment to think about how fucking  _ lucky _ he was tonight before he stripped the too-baggy shirt off of his torso and tossed it to the side. The way Yugyeom’s eyes fell to his chest sent a thrill of satisfaction for all the early morning jogs and late night workouts Jackson had forced on him. 

 

Yugyeom was bigger than he was, but he was softer, patient and waiting and a little shy. Mark didn’t mind either way, but he was pretty sure, and sort of hoped, he was about to get the chance to unravel him. He could already imagine the soft, high sounds he would make when he fingered him open, when he pushed into him.

 

Everything Mark had been wearing hung off of his form like a sheet but Yugyeom’s clothes were tight in all the right ways. When Mark moved forward to crawl over him, he pushed up the edge of his shirt and pressed his lips to the skin there. Yugyeom sucked in a sharp breath, a hand coming down to brush through his hair as he moved up slowly, covering the pale skin of his stomach until he got to something that was decidedly  _ not _ pale. 

 

Sitting up some, Mark pulled back, pushing the shirt up a little further to get a better look. “You have a tattoo?” His voice was a little more impressed than he wanted it to be. It wasn’t like it was unheard of for people to have a tattoo, it’s just that he hadn’t pegged the man under him to be one of them. 

 

Pink flushed over his cheeks a little more brightly and he cleared his throat a few times before he lifted the shirt a little further and turned the other way. “I have two, actually.”

 

Mark’s lips pressed together tightly as he saw the letters opposite the mandala on his ribs. One hand skated over the first design, reverent while he leaned down and kissed along the words. He didn’t ask what  _ I’m not like that _ was supposed to mean. Maybe he should have. Instead, he kept kissing up his chest, pushing the shirt up and up until he was dragging it over his head and off of his arms, lips connecting to his neck and making the man squirm with tongue and teeth and hot fingertips along his sides. With a careful shift, Mark moved over him and slotted their legs together. When he rolled his hips, he could feel the hard bulge in Yugyeom’s too-tight pants against his. The cut off whine he got for it sent a shiver down his back. 

 

“You sound so pretty, baby,” he said softly, rolling his hips again and licking along a prominent collarbone. “I want to hear you. Don’t worry about being loud, the music downstairs will cover it.” It took another couple of rolls of his hips and teeth sinking into his neck just shy of marking him to get Yugyeom to cry out the way he wanted. He let out a whine, arms coming up around him as he arched his back. “That’s it, baby. Perfect. You sound so good.”

 

Already breathless, Yugyeom shoved at Mark then, pushing him away. He was confused for a moment, worried he had taken it too far until Yugyeom started fighting with the zipper on his jeans. “Off. These are too tight, it hurts. You couldn’t help me get them off before you started?”

 

With his moment of worry passed, Mark let out a huff of laughter and knocked his hands away to help him undress. It was harder than it needed to be (pun absolutely intended) now that there was something under the course material making it tighter, but they managed to free him and Mark peeled the skinnies from legs that went on forever. He sighed in relief when he was freed, gripping himself through the cotton of his briefs - black, like everything else he’d worn, like the winged eyeliner he still had on - as he watched Mark marvel at him. 

 

His hand moved away, eyes averting. “What are you staring at?” he asked, a little apprehensive, a little amused, mostly nervous. 

 

Mark leaned down again, hands sliding up from his thighs, along his hips and his sides, until they could hold his face and turn it back to look at him. Without bothering to answer that, Mark leaned down and fitted their lips together again. He hadn’t gotten rid of his own pants, but his hips fit between Yugyeom’s legs easily and he resumed the slow, filthy grind from before. His tongue slipped against the other’s, teeth nibbling and tugging at his lips until he was panting and whining again. Under his clothes, his dick was hard against Mark’s hip. When he reached down and slid his fingers under the cloth to wrap them around him, Yugyeom let out a near pitiful moan and bucked up against him. 

 

Finally, he pulled back again and licked the taste of the other from his lips. “Do you want to top or bottom?” His voice was more breathless than he necessarily wanted, but Yugyeom was panting and his pupils were blown wide, body in a constant state of movement like he couldn’t bring himself to be still. 

 

“Fuck me,” he breathed, rolling his hips up. His lips were parted, pretty pink and gasping for breath already. “Hyung, please.” 

 

Mark didn’t think he had any kind of hidden hyung kink, but the way Yugyeom whined the words made his dick twitch and he couldn’t have told him no if he wanted to. He wasn’t even sure how old the other was, but he definitely liked the sound of hyung out of that mouth. 

 

One more kiss, slow and languorous, accompanied the leisurely stroke of Mark’s fist along his shaft before he pulled away and got up to cross the room to the drawer of supplies. He turned back with a condom and a few packets of lube in his teeth while he unfastened his jeans and let them drop from his hips easily.

 

In the dim of the room, Yugyeom looked radiant, all pale skin and dark hair, dark briefs that left little to the imagination, dark eyes, spots of black on his sides that just made him seem lighter. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Mark sighed, slipping his boxers down as well  before he climbed back onto the bed. Yugyeom’s face colored again, breaking the monochrome up with pink while Mark dropped the packets on the sheets and hooked his fingers under his waistband. Yugyeom’s hips lifted a little, helping to get them off and Mark was so, so thankful he wasn’t hammered now, because Yugyeom was something he wouldn’t want to forget. 

 

“Turn over for me,” he urged, splaying his hand along the base of his flat stomach and thumbing at the patch of dark hair. “I bet you’re pretty from every angle.”

 

Yugyeom seemed about to protest until that, snapping his mouth closed again and looking pleased as he rolled onto his stomach. “I don’t usually like it like this,” he started carefully. 

 

“Just to stretch you out, then,” Mark promised, ripping open the lube and smearing it along his fingers to warm it. He pressed a kiss to the base of his spine, then up a little more. “Bring your knees up, beautiful.” When Yugyeom complied, uncomfortably getting up onto his hands and knees, Mark soothed a hand over his back. “Hey,” he urged. “Look at me, Yugyeom.” He waited a moment until Yugyeom turned to look at him, then brushed his finger over his rim. He was too tense for much more and it wasn’t in Mark’s plan to push him. “If you really don’t like this, we won’t do it this way, okay? Do you want to turn back over?” His head shook quickly. “Are you sure?” A fast nod. 

 

Mark moved up and closer to turn his face and catch a kiss. It took a few seconds, but finally some of the tension seeped out of him and Mark brushed his fingers over his rim again. This time, Yugyeom sighed and shifted his knees apart. “There’s my good boy,” Mark murmured, putting a little pressure on and wrapping his free arm around Yugyeom’s waist. 

 

The comment, or maybe the finger slipping into him, was met with a soft whimper and he bowed his back a little further. “Oh?” Mark asked, brows raising as his pace started to pick up, the one finger slotting in and starting to move back out. “Do you like hearing you’re good for me, baby?”

 

Yugyeom’s flushed face darkened and he turned away, gripping the sheets harder. Mark cooed at him and moved a little faster. “You do, don’t you? Do you like hearing you’re pretty too? Do you just want to stay like this because I asked and you want to be good for me?” A second finger slotted in with the first, Yugyeom’s breathing picking up as he dropped his head forward. “You’re doing so good, Yugyeom. You look so good like this, I was right. So pretty for me,” 

 

Abruptly, he sat back some, pulling his body away and placing a hand on Yugyeom’s back, applying just enough pressure to urge his chest downward. Once he complied, Mark slid a third finger into him, slim digits seeking out the little bump in him that would cause a big reaction. Already he was panting and gripping the sheets, soft little  _ Ah _ s falling from his open lips. He was moving back against him, just barely, but Mark wanted more. 

 

Finally, he found it, signaled by Yugyeom letting out a shout and arching again, nearly tearing the sheets. Mark hummed, pleased with himself, and set about attacking the spot relentlessly. Every time he brushed against it with his fingers, Yugyeom let out a short little cry, half his face buried in the mattress and his back shiny with sweat. His cock hung heavily between his legs, bouncing every time he rocked back on him. 

 

Mark didn’t let up his assault until Yugyeom jerked, breath stuttering, and reached for himself. Only then did he ease his fingers out and wrap his hands around the other’s wrist to guide it away. “Not yet, baby,” he murmured, which earned him a pleading whine as he turned Yugyeom over again. He lay on his back, sweaty hair pushed back from his forehead, chest heaving, legs splayed open. Mark would have liked to stop and appreciate the view like he’d done for most of the night, but with the way he’d neglected his own cock, he didn’t think he’d be able to handle it. 

 

“Is this how you want this?” he asked, tearing open the condom and sliding it on before he used another packet of lube to get himself ready. 

 

Yugyeom paused, catching his breath. “I just don’t really like it from behind,” he shrugged. 

 

“Maybe one day I’ll change your mind,” Mark hummed, not thinking much of the implication of a next time. He wouldn’t mind a next time with Yugyeom. Instead, he moved forward between his legs and lifted one up over his shoulder. Yugyeom watched his face as he slid into him until it was too much and he dropped his head back, eyes closing at the fullness of it. 

 

Mark gripped his thigh harder, lifting him higher as he gave him time to adjust. After a few moments, Yugyeom rolled his hips experimentally and he took it as a go ahead to move. 

 

They started slow, Mark dragging out carefully and then pushing back in slowly. His teeth dug into his lip as he forced himself to go easy on him. Then Yugyeom shifted a little, catching his own leg under the knee and pulling it up to open himself further. “I’m not made of glass, hyung,” he told him breathlessly. “Do it like you mean it.”

 

A moan broke free at that and Mark gripped the pale thigh of the leg still over his shoulder hard enough to bruise. His speed picked up instantly, hips slapping into Yugyeom harder each time. the new speed and angle must have hit something in the man because he let out a breathy cry and clawed at the sheets with his free hand. With that cue, Mark doubled his efforts. 

 

Yugyeom had been close before, just from the fingering, and he didn’t last long once Mark was actually fucking into him either. Praise started to spill from Mark’s lips when he saw how close he was, telling him again how pretty he was, how good he sounded, how  _ hot _ he made Mark feel all over. He held his hand away even as his eyes pricked with tears, wanting to be close enough to tip over that edge with him when it came. Finally, when he felt his own release coming, Mark let go of Yugyeom’s wrist and took hold of his cock instead. 

 

A few short strokes was all it took, Yugyeom moaning loudly enough that anyone upstairs probably heard it. It wasn’t new, but it wasn’t usually Mark’s M.O. Yugyeom’s cum splattered against his stomach, dripping from Mark’s fingers as he milked him. His own thrusts were erratic already and the way Yugyeom clenched around him managed to do him in. With a loud swear, he tipped over too. 

 

For a few long moments, they stayed where they were, panting but still. Then, finally, Mark slid out of Yugyeom and then the condom. He tied it off and dropped it into the trash by his desk before he leaned over and stole another kiss. Yugyeom looked sleepy and sated, long lashes brushing his cheeks as his eyelids drooped. With a soft huff of laughter, Mark got up and slipped his boxers on. 

 

“Where are you going?” the sleepy voice asked from the bed. “Back to the party?”

 

Mark let out a huff of laughter as he headed for the door in just his boxers. “With a beautiful man in my bed? Not a chance. I’m just getting something to clean you up, okay? I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” He didn’t wait for Yugyeom to reply before he ducked out to the hallway and slipped into the bathroom. 

 

The light was off, but someone was clearly inside, the heavy breaths, smacking lips, rustling clothes gave them away. Mark didn’t bother to interrupt them, since they didn’t seem to mind that he was coming in anyway. He ducked around the couple carefully to grab a cloth from the cabinet and then took his chances to run warm water in the sink. Whoever it was didn’t seem to notice that either, which meant both parties were probably hammered. He sighed as he dunked the cloth in warm water and headed out again. He flipped the light as he was going, startling both parties into jumping apart and relaxed when it was a hazy looking Wonho and the lanky junior he’d been trying to hook up with since last year. 

 

“Sorry,” he said sincerely, flipping the light off again. “But you should really consider using your room. Carry on.” The door shut behind him before they could reply and he ducked into his own room again. 

 

To his relief, Yugyeom was still on the bed, although he looked miles less comfortable than he had before. Still sleepy, but awkward now and shifting unsurely. Mark scooped his briefs up on the way to the bed and leaned down with the warm cloth to clean his stomach first, then his soft member, and then finally the excess lube from his cheeks and rim. “You feeling okay?” he asked, finishing with a soft kiss to his forehead. 

 

He nodded, looking more comfortable now that he was clean and not alone. When he was offered the briefs, he took them and slid them back on with a slight wince at the ache in his lower back. “I should probably…” he started, a wary lilt to his voice and look in his eye. 

 

“Stay the night?” Mark finished, brushing a hand through his hair. “You’re right. You’re in no state to walk home. My roommate won’t mind. We can both fit on a twin, right?”

 

A puff of laughter fell from Yugyeom’s lips, startled out of him. “I don’t know if we can, actually. And my roommate and Jinyoung will  _ freak _ if I don’t come home.” 

 

“You can text them,” Mark offered, crawling over him again and urging Yugyeom down onto his back. He didn’t put up a fight, laying back again with a small, curious smile on his lips. “Stay the night with me. Please?”

 

Yugyeom glanced up at the door, then back at Mark. “You’re going to miss the whole party.”

 

“Only good person that was there is here now,” he shot back immediately, and was pleased to get a brighter laugh in return. 

 

“I thought frat guys were supposed to hit it and quit it,” Yugyeom accused. “I thought you were going to kick me out.”

 

This time, it was Mark who laughed and he manhandled Yugyeom around until he was in the position he wanted him, chest to chest and curled up together. “I won’t force you to stay,” he assured him. “But I’d really like you to stay. I don’t want to  _ hit it and quit it _ , as you put it. Just stay with me for a night, okay?”

 

Yugyeom hummed, thoughtful at that, and then closed his eyes to snuggle down against the smaller man’s chest. He looked so cute pressed against him that Mark didn’t dare disturb him to turn off the light.

 

It was dark when Mark woke up, which meant Jackson must have come in and turned off the light. He couldn’t tell if he was still there, and he didn’t intend to check. Not while Yugyeom was carefully extracting himself from his arms while a tinny voice came from the phone at his ear. It took a few moments for him to gain enough wits about him to hear Yugyeom’s soft voice replying. 

 

“Yes, hyung,” he murmured, peeling Mark’s arm away carefully. “Yes, hyung. No, I’m getting up. He asked me to stay the night.” A slightly longer pause as Yugyeom slid out of the bed and started stumbling around, trying to collect his things. “I need to go, I can’t see and I don’t want to wake him up.” His words aborted as he tried to say something more and it happened several times before he simply hung the phone up. 

 

“He’s gonna fucking kill me,” he mumbled. the phone buzzed in his hand, then stopped quickly before the flashlight came on. He hopped into his too-tight jeans again, snatched a dark shirt from the floor, and fled the room with his shoes without so much as looking back. Mark sat up a little, looking at the door and hoping he would change his mind at least a little, maybe come back and leave him a note, tell him his number. Give him a kiss was hoping for a little much, but it crossed his mind. Unfortunately, the door didn’t open again. Yugyeom didn’t come back. Mark tried to pretend the sinking sensation in his stomach wasn’t happening. 

 

A groggy voice from across the room drew his attention as it called, “Markie?”

 

He swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in his throat. “Yeah, Jacks?”

 

A rustle and in the shadows cast from the streetlights outside, he could see the blanket lift to invite him over. Mark hesitated only a moment before he got up and crossed the room, crawling in with Jackson and curling up against him. 

 

“S’okay,” he assured him, patting his back soothingly. “He got a call and had to go. We’ll find him tomorrow, mkay?”

 

“Yeah,” Mark agreed, snuggling against him. He might not have Yugyeom’s number, but he had Jinyoung’s. Maybe that would be enough to find him later. He had to hope so, because if he didn’t see him again, his last year would be off to a terrible start. 

 

***

 

“It’s your first year,” Jinyoung hissed. “It’s your first party. You’re already out there fucking frat boys at your very first frat party? Even Bambam didn’t start that fast.”

 

Yugyeom pressed his lips together tightly, refusing to look up at him as the man walked him back to the dorm. The shirt he’d pulled on was much baggier than he’d thought it was, which meant he was probably not wearing his own shirt. “Bambam was busy helping me get to go upstairs with him. And he was nice.”

 

“I know he was nice,” Jinyoung snapped. “Mark is a nice guy, but he’s still a frat boy who got drunk at a party and took a freshmen upstairs. Be glad you’re not doing the walk of shame with every other one night stand.”

 

“A walk of shame implies I’m ashamed of it,” Yugyeom shot back, glaring at him briefly before his courage withered. “I’m not ashamed of it. He was nice and he wanted me to stay the night.  _ You’re _ the one who made me leave.”

 

Jinyoung pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know you’re having a great time with all this freedom, Yugyeom-ah, but you’ve been in school for a month and you’re two for two on frat boys-”

 

“He wasn’t a frat boy yet,” Yugyeom interrupted, stopping and glaring at him. “We were just-”

 

Jinyoung’s hand came up, a much more stern interruption than Yugyeom’s was. “I know. But it’s the same, isn’t it? And you said before you were fine with a one night thing, but then you watched dramas and refused to leave your room for two days when he got weird about it.”

 

Yugyeom’s eyes dropped to the ground and he shifted uncomfortably, shoulders hunching at the memory. He didn’t come up with a reply, mostly just feeling small despite being inches taller than the man berating him. When a hand touched his cheek, he flinched even though it was soft. 

 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt your first year, Gyeom-ah,” Jinyoung murmured. 

 

“I know,” he said softly. “I know. I just... “ He took in a deep breath, letting Jinyoung wrap an arm around his waist and pull him along. “I wasn’t hurt because it was a one time thing with Jungkook, I was hurt because he got weird about it. I don’t even know Mark. He’s not gonna cancel all our plans because we had sex.”

 

Jinyoung hummed softly and nodded as he scanned his student ID to get into the building and usher the younger into the stairwell. “Do you like him?”

 

Yugyeom shrugged. “I might. You know him. Is he nice?”

 

He shrugged in turn. “I don’t know him well. We had a couple of gen ed classes together and he was always really quiet. I can’t say I know very much about him.”

 

A quiet hum was his only reply, an unhappy set to his lips. “He seemed nice,” came the soft reply finally. 

 

As they reached the door to Yugyeom’s room, Jinyougn turned and took his face into his hands again. “If he’s nice, then he’ll be nice about you leaving too. You won’t be hard to find.” A wry smile turned his lips and he pinched one of the cheeks in his hand to make him whine. “Make him work for it a little, Gyeomie. It’ll be fun.”

 

The hand pinching his cheeks moved to his sides when it was swatted away from his face, not stopping until Yugyeom was smiling and whining and trying to shove him away. “ _ Alright _ , Jinyoungie, I’ll think about it.”

 

“I think you mean, ‘yes, thank you, hyung. You give the best advice and I love and appreciate you for picking me up from the frat party.”

 

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, unlocking his door quickly and ignoring Jinyoung demanding a good night as he shut the door in his face. Inside, it was dark, the room still clean because the semester wasn’t far enough in yet for them to demolish it, and because Bambam was the type to stress clean. He picked his way through the dark toward the bunk bed he shared with Bambam, leaving Youngjae with the single.

 

“Gyeom?” came the sleepy voice from across the room. 

 

“Yeah, hyung,” he whispered, stripping out of his jeans and shoes again. He kept the shirt on. 

 

“Did you have fun?” 

 

A small smile turned his lips as he sat on the edge of his bed. “Yeah.”

 

Bambam’s head poked over the side of the bunk, white hair bright in the light from the window. “You smash?”

 

Yugyeom looked up at him and grinned, white teeth catching the light just enough for the other to see. “Hell yeah.”


	2. The Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not that Yugyeom didn't want to be found, just that he didn't know it was something he really needed to consider. College love life is getting complicated way too fast, especially considering he didn't really want one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *arrives 6 months late with no starbucks* oh hey didnt see u there
> 
> On the real tho i'm sorry this has taken so long, I know a lot of you had probably given up on this but I appreciate you for sticking around/coming back. I had some Life Stuff come up but now I'm back in the game as it were. Doin my best you know how it is.

[11:20] hey jinyoung

[11:29] No

[11:29] wtf i didn’t say anything yet

[11:29] Yeah but I know what you’re going to say and the answer is no.    
[11:29] Yugyeom right?

[Read:11:30]

[11:34] Wang Gae

[11:34] Park Gae   
[11:34] Still no

[11:35] what are you talkin about

[11:35] I’m not telling you shit about Yugyeom so you can tell Mark.

[11:35] jinyoungie!!   
[11:36] do u really think i would slander the sacred Wang Gae Park Gae like that???

[11:36] For Mark, yes

[11:37] please

[11:38] I’m not letting Mark get my freshmen wrapped up in all that frat bullshit   
[11:38] Plus, Mark’s a senior. Yugyeom is still a baby. I promised I would take care of him.   
[11:39] He doesn’t need to be invited to every fucking party because he’ll go to them and I’m the one who has to force him to do his homework over the weekend

“Yugyeom’s a freshman,” Jackson declared from where he and Mark were leaned against one another on his bed, back to back and propping each other up. 

“What? No.”

“Yep. Pretty close with Jinyoung, too, I guess.” 

Mark shifted, looking over his shoulder as Jackson held the phone up. When he didn’t say anything, Jackson lowered it again and asked, “You still want to chase him down? He’s a lot younger.”

He hummed, going back to his own phone. “He’s not that much younger, and I’m just… interested. I’m not gonna pressure him, but he was sweet. I like him.”

“You literally only fucked him,” Jackson scoffed, but was already typing again. 

“I liked him,” Mark insisted. 

Jackson didn’t argue further. 

[11:42] what are you his mom?

[11:43] Might as well be   
[11:43] And if I am, do you really think I want him getting mixed up with Mark when he’s supposed to be focused on his studies?

[11:44] mark is a good guy and you know it   
[11:44] there are worse guys he could get mixed up with

[11:45] Yeah and some of those guys are in your frat and fucking around with Mark would put him right in arm’s reach.

[11:46] what’s that supposed to mean?

[11:47] Nothing.

[11:47] jinyoungie what is that supposed to mean   
[11:47] jinyoung   
[11:48] Jinyoung did one of the brothers hurt him?   
[11:48] I’ll take care of it but you need to let me know if one of them did something

[11:49] None of them hurt him. Drop it.

[11:49] are you lying to me?

[11:50] If someone hurt my friend do you think I would let them off easy?

[11:50] fair

Jackson let out a soft hum, discontent, and Mark turned again. “What?”

“Jinyoung isn’t being overprotective like usual, he’s being extra overprotective. Like there’s a reason for it.” Again, he lifted the phone to show him the conversation. 

Mark’s eyes narrowed, but he shifted to pull away and sit up on his own. “You chat with Jinyoung, see if you can get him to talk about him at all, and if not, maybe just. You know, chill out in general. I’ll go ask around and see if any of the pledges know him.”

Jackson stretched and then flopped backwards onto the bed. “You got it. Maybe I can get him to come to the gym with me later. He’s more talkative when he’s working out, also very hot.” 

“Didn’t you already bark up that tree?” Mark shot back, snagging a shirt from the closet to change into. 

“I can still appreciate the scenery, even if I’ve been discouraged from climbing.”

With a roll of his eyes, Mark headed out and downstairs. The house had been trashed when he’d woken up initially and made his way to the bathroom, but it was about halfway set to rights now, with a couple of the older guys spearheading the effort to order the pledges around. Mark skipped past the boy on the ladder, not wanting to disturb him and make him fall, and headed for the big common room where furniture was being moved back in place now that they didn’t need a dance floor. In the hall, he paused as one of the boys came up from the basement with one side of a couch in his arms. 

“Mark,” Kihyun said coolly from where he was perched on the edge of the couch as it was carried. 

“Kihyun,” he replied, taking a seat with him and ignoring the groans from the two freshmen who were carrying it. “Jungkook. Mingyu.” 

Each of them grunted, faces focused as they carried the sofa through the house. 

“Kookie, you kind of know everyone, right?” Mark asked anyway. “In your year, at least.”

“He invited pretty much all of them last night, yes,” Kihyun said dryly. “He and Changkyun.”

“You told us to do that,” Changkyun whined from the ladder. 

Kihyun let out a slow breath and then hopped up from the moving couch, making all three of them jump and the sofa thud as it hit the floor. “There is such a thing as a fire hazard, you fucking idiot,” he shouted back. “And why don’t you have someone holding this ladder? Do you have a death wish?”

Mingyu and Jungkook halted, watching him go. Mark looked up at them. “Well, chop chop. Let’s get this couch where it’s going,” he urged, waiting until it was lifted and moving before he went on. “Did you invite a guy named Yugyeom, Jungkook?” 

Again, the couch fumbled and hit the ground, making Mark throw his hands out to hold onto the sides. “What?” he asked, eyes wide. “When did you meet Yugyeom?”

“You invited him to the party,” Mark reminded him. 

His cheeks flushed, which didn’t seem to be a good sign to him. “Oh. Right, I mean. I guess I did yeah. I’m- I just didn’t see him there. I didn’t know he came.”

“You were watching the door,” he reminded again. 

A darker red came over his face, stance shifting as he started to fidget. “Yeah, but I didn’t- I didn’t see him. I saw Bambam, I guess I should have figured they came together, they’re always together. And I saw Jinyoung, so I guess- I mean-”

Mark snapped his fingers sharply, grabbing his attention again. “Focus, kid. So you invited Yugyeom. Tell me about him.”

At this Jungkook halted entirely, face going on a journey from hesitation, to confusion, and finally to something cautious. His brows knitted down carefully, eyes flicking up to Mingyu and then back to Mark. “Are you… Why?”

Kihyun was coming back, which was great because Mark needed somewhere to shoot his questioning glance. “I’m curious. I met him last night and I want to track him down.”

“Cute,” Kihyun remarked as he let himself fall back onto the couch. “Let’s get this moving again, we don’t have all day, kids.”

Again, Mingyu and Jungkook lifted the couch and started to walk. Mark stared up at the kid, waiting for an answer and giving him until they settled the furniture down to think about what he would say. “Okay? And? Are you going to give me an answer or pretend moving one sofa winded you too much?” 

“Heading out to meet with Jinyoungie,” Jackson shouted. “See you later, Mark hyung.”

The door slammed. At least that was one possible answer solved. Jungkook still looked hesitant to answer. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Kookie,” Mingyu finally sighed. “We were all in the same orientation group with some other guys. Jungkook had a crush on him and now they don’t talk. I think Yugyeom rejected him.”

“He did not!” Jungkook shot back immediately. “I mean- No, I didn’t. I never had a crush on him.”

“You look pretty red faced for a kid who never had a crush,” Kihyun commented. 

“We talking about how Jungkook has a crush on that freshman in his dance class?” Hoseok asked, draping himself over the pledge’s back and poking his cheek. 

“I don’t have a crush on him, fuck off,” he snapped. 

One hand pressed to Hoseok’s chest. “Now is that any way for a pledge to talk to his brothers?” he replied, aghast. “Well I never.”

“So he’s in dance class?” Mark asked, which made the concern in Jungkook’s eyes flit into panic. “Makes sense. I saw him dance last night.”

“I’ve seen him dance in the practice rooms,” Hobi confirmed. “Shit’s filthy. No wonder Kookie wants to bang him so bad.”

Abruptly, Jungkook jerked away from the man on his back and started toward the door. “I don’t have a fucking crush on Yugyeom!” he shouted. “And I’m not giving you intel so  _ you _ can fuck him!” The front door slammed. Silence followed. 

“You already fuck him?” Hobi asked after a few beats. 

Mark sighed. “Yeah, but I’d like to do it more than once. He was cool. Didn’t know Jungkook liked him.”

“I’m in a group chat with them both and I think something happened. I really thought Kookie got dumped,” Mingyu offered. 

Mark considered him for a moment, then scooted over to make room. “Interesting. Tell me more.”

Pleased, the boy moved and sat at the end of the sofa, only realizing he was surrounded once he had the eyes of all three of his hyungs on him. He took a moment, rubbing his palms against his knees before he started. “Like, they really hit it off when the school year started, you know? Yugyeom already had a few friends at the university and he came in with a couple of them he knew, but Jungkook really didn’t and he and Yugyeom got along really well and hung out all the time on their own and would flirt in the group chat. It was cute. And then one day it just stopped really suddenly and I don’t know what happened. Jungkook got weird every time he saw him and Yugyeom kept asking him to hang out and he was always busy, so…”

Nodding like he understood, which was a total lie, Mark gave Mingyu’s shoulder a squeeze. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was reminded of Yugyeom thinking he was going to  _ hit it and quit it _ . “Okay. So tell me about Yugyeom.”

Mingyu hesitated, looking at Hobi and Kihyun before he turned back to Mark. “Uh… I mean - Okay, uh, he’s in a double with a couple of freshman he came in with and one of them was here last night, Bambam. It was probably his idea to come. He likes parties. He’s thinking of a psych major, but he likes dancing more. Uh… he likes Chris Brown?”

“Ugh,” Kihyun said from his side. 

“Poor taste,” Hoseok agreed. 

“It can be worked on,” Mark assured them, giving Mingyu’s shoulder a squeeze. “Anything else?”

The boy frowned, squirming. “I dunno, do you want his number or?”

He paused, pursing his lips in thought and drumming his fingers. “Would you mind sending him mine?”

The freshman nodded, leaning back and digging his phone out of his pocket. 

After he sorted out trying to get in contact with the boy from the night before, Mark made his way out of the house, mostly for food and a little to meet up with his TA so he could make sure he didn’t fail his International Migration class. If he did, it wouldn’t be his last year and that would be incredibly tragic. 

***

_ Squeak _ .

“Wake up.”

_ Squeak squeak. _

“Waaaake up.”

_ Squeaksqueaksqueak _

“Wake  _ up _ .” 

Yugyeom groaned and batted at the little toy mallet, trying to grab hold of it to get it out of his roommate’s hands, but Youngjae was too quick for him. That wasn’t really new. Another tap got him in the face before he and his loud laugh backed up out of reach. 

“I wanna  _ sleep _ ,” he protested, pulling the blanket up higher and burrowing down. 

“Can’t,” Youngjae argued, flipping the blanket up to pile the whole thing on his head and smacking the bottoms of his feet with the little toy hammer again. “You promised we’d go look around off campus today.”

He whined, curling up further and smacking at the toy when it started hitting his ass. “Stooop, we can do that later, can’t we? I’m tired. I got in really late.”

“And I sent Jinyoung to get you so that you wouldn’t be tired, but you blew him off and fucked a frat boy instead, so I have no sympathy.  _ Up _ , lazy, you  _ promised _ . _ ” _

Yugyeom groaned again, but knew it was a losing battle when the door opened and Bam cam in carrying a shower caddy, hair wet and wearing a towel at his waist and flip flops on his feet. 

“Bammie, help me,” he mumbled, trying again to hide. 

He should have known better. The towel whipped out and landed on his head, making him jerk and thrash, smacking his head on the bunk above him. When he curled back down and held his aching head, Youngjae climbed onto the bed with him and wrapped him up in his arms. 

“Poor baby,” he cooed, a fake pout in his tone. “The giant baby hit his head.”

“You wouldn’t give me the free-standing bed,” he grumbled, pushing him off and finally getting up to get dressed. “I’m the tallest. You should have let me have it.”

“You two are soulmates. You deserve each other. Who am I to break that up?” Youngjae replied easily, fake innocence on his features. 

Yugyeom stared at him flatly before he started digging clothes out. “You’re spending too much time with Jinyoung. You’re grounded.”

The three of them bickered a while longer before Yugyeom ducked out for a quick shower. He had time. Bam hadn’t even begun to choose clothes, much less shoes. 

“Why did you even bother to wake me before he was on makeup?” Yugyeom sighed, snatching up his phone and lounging with Youngjae on the older’s bed. 

The group chat from orientation was popping off with something. He’d silenced it after his falling out with Jungkook, but now and then he still checked it. He almost didn’t this time, writing it off as moving too fast for him to get a word in but when it showed the most recent message containing his name, he had to open it. Had to. 

Youngjae was talking, but he ignored him as he focused in and when he got the gist of the messages he sat up abruptly and nearly dumped himself off the bed again. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed. 

“What? What is it? Are you okay?”

Yugyeom looked up from his phone to his roommates and then down again. “Um… The guy that I slept with? At the frat? He’s… Mingyu’s rushing for Gamma and he’s asking about me apparently. He asked him to give me his number.”

“Oh my god,” Bambam laughed, struggling with his shirt as he hurried across the room and divebombed onto the bed. “Let me see.”

“You’re in the group chat, nerd,” he protested, shoving him back. 

“Is Jungkook pissed?” Youngjae asked, peeking over his shoulder at the phone as well.

Yugyeom sighed deeply and looked back to the chat speeding by, Mingyu, Minghao, and Jaehyun gossiping at the speed of light. “He hasn’t said anything but he’s not allowed to be pissed,” he replied sourly. “He’s the one who didn’t even want to hang out after. And who cares if he is? Fuck him. You know what?” 

Shrugging his friends off of him, Yugyeom sat forward a little and started to type, effectively bringing the whole thing to a halt. 

THE8  
sh sh gyeomies typing

yoonohyouknow  
which mark is this???

mingyuwu  
american one

yoonohyouknow  
that doesnt narrow it down and you know it

gyeombrador  
gimme his number

mingyuwu  
how many marks are there??

THE8  
YUGYEOM   
GET IT GYEOMIE  
isn’t he a senior? 

doubleb  
the other mark is canadian you loser  
and not in a frat

mingyuwu  
yeah he is

gyeombrador  
mingyuuuuu

yoonohyouknow  
i only met him a little while ago i’m doing my best

THE8  
it must have been good at least? if you’re getting hus number? 

mingyuwu  
sry sry i’ll send it to you

doubleb  
he came home so fucking late  
i havent even heard the full story tho so you vultures back off i get it first he’s my roommate

 

Finally, the message came through with the number. Just that, with the words “good luck!” and a smiling emoticon beside it. Nerves fluttered up in Yugyeom’s stomach as he stared at it. 

Chewing on his lip, he saved the number in his phone -  _ Mark, Gamma -  _ and then shoved it in his pocket to think about later. 

“We were gonna go out. Can we finally go? Or are we too busy with Yugyeom’s hook ups to go exploring now that we finally have time?”

Youngjae yelped and shoved Bambam off of his lap, getting to his feet and pulling Yugyeom with him. “No! No, we’re going! Let’s go!”

The look Bambam gave him as he was dragged past made him feel sure that this was not over. He didn’t know what he was supposed to be recounting for him, they had literally only had sex and he doubted Bam wanted that many details, but he didn’t know how long he was going to get away with not giving him  _ something _ . 

“Lunch, okay?” he promised, and it got his best friend to give him a surly pout, but he flipped his sunglasses down and turned to lock the door as Yugyeom was dragged away to the elevators. 

The problem with saying that they would do it at lunch was that it was after noon when they left the room anyway, and Yugyeom had yet to eat. He tried to grab a snack as they walked, looking at the food trucks and cafes and shops just off campus, but Bambam blocked him at every turn. That was fine. He didn’t each that much anyway. He didn’t always eat breakfast. 

(Less fine when his body was unhappy with the activity-to-sleep ratio of the night before, but  _ fine _ nonetheless, thank you very much.)

It still wasn’t long before they were sat at a picnic table in a cluster of food trucks they’d looped back around to, all with food in their hands from various places. Youngjae was in the middle of a tirade about how he wasn’t going to eat his gyro with  _ tzatziki sauce _ because that was the  _ devil’s sauce _ with the amount of cucumber in it, when Bam interrupted with his sharp eyes on Yugyeom and his pizza. 

“So how was last night then?” he demanded, cutting across Youngjae insisting that nothing could cover the flavor from hell. 

Yugyeom was not ashamed of himself. He never would be. In fact, he was pretty pleased. Still, his face flushed red. “It was good. I liked it.”

“Are you gonna see him again?” Youngjae asked, seemingly having forgotten his war on condiments in favor of gossip.

He shrugged. He hadn’t thought about it until the messages, really. “Maybe? I haven’t decided yet.”

“He tracked you down,” Bam pressed. “So you must have impressed him.”

Yugyeom fussed with the crust on his plate, embarrassed to talk about it in such a public place. He should have thought the promise of talking over lunch through before he made it. Too late now. 

Taking his silence completely wrong, Youngjae’s hand touched his shoulder gently. “You wanted it, right? You don’t have to call him, Gyeomie. He-”

“Oh my god,” Yugyeom interrupted, dropping his face into his hands. “No- Yes, I wanted it, I was totally in my right mind, Youngjae, it’s fine, it’s just-” He took another moment, another deep breath, dropped his head back to look up at the sky. It was blue and pretty with ambling white clouds crawling overhead. A nice day. That’s why they were out here. He still wanted to be in bed. “It’s the same thing as with Jungkook. Good sex doesn’t mean I want to date someone right now.”

“So it was good sex?” Bam pointed out, smirking into his lettuce wrap. 

“That’s not the point,” Youngjae frowned. “So you don’t want to date him?”

“I don’t  _ know _ .” Picking at his food again, Yugyeom huffed and grumbled for a moment and then confessed, “I don’t know what I want. I don’t even know him. He was hot,  _ really _ hot, but I don’t know his last name or his major or anything about him except what he looks like over me and that he’s very respectful of what I want in bed. We  _ just _ got to college. Can I not explore my sexual freedom and hoe autonomy in peace?”

Bambam and Youngjae sat quietly for a moment, processing. Finally, Youngjae soothed a hand over his back and cooed, “You can be all the ho you want, Gyeomie,” while Bambam sat forward and asked, “Are you going to give me dirty details or not? You didn’t hold back this much when it was Jungkook.”

“You’re fucking hopeless, Bam,” he scowled, shoving as much pizza into his mouth as he could in one go. 

It was then, with a greasy face and a mouth full of cheese and dough, that he heard his name and winced. 

“Jungkook!” Bam greeted, doing his best to sound delighted but casting a look at Yugyeom who started chewing as quickly as he could. 

“Hey,” he replied. Yugyeom looked up, hand covering his mouth and cheeks. Jungkook’s face was drawn into a frown, brow pinched and puckered, pretty eyes unhappy. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

The pizza wasn’t gone, which was a problem. Yugyeom cast a panicked look to his best friend, hoping he got the message for an assist while he tried to swallow the rest of his poorly timed bite. 

“Oh, you can just talk to him here, right?” Youngjae asked, which wasn’t as helpful as he seemed to think it was. “He shares pretty much everything with us anyway.”

“I’d rather have a second alone,” he insisted. 

“You had plenty of time to have seconds alone but you didn’t want to take them before-” Bambam started, inspecting his expertly painted nails until a foot collided with him and he grunted. “ _ What _ ? He’s the one who didn’t want to be friends after-”

Yugyeom choked on the pizza and effectively cut the conversation short, slapping a hand on the table as he tried not to die and his eyes watered with the effort to draw in air. A hand was hitting him on the back and not really helping too much but then a straw was shoved in his face and he gulped gratefully only to find sparkling water, which was not as refreshing as he thought it would be. Coughing and pushing the drink away, he nearly tumbled off of the bench only to be caught and hauled up to his feet by arms stronger than his. 

“Got you. Can we talk now?” Jungkook asked, still holding him close and something a little more pained on his features now. 

Yugyeom turned back to his friends, Bambam glaring and Youngjae sniffing at the cup Yugyeom had been given, and then looked back to Jungkook. “Yeah,” he mumbled, moving away just a little, out of his arms. He didn’t miss the way a hand slid down to his own and held on to tug him away. 

They didn’t go far, not out of eyesight, but just out of earshot, near the loud generator for one of the food trucks. “I didn’t see you at the party last night,” Jungkook told him, hand still holding his. 

“Yes you did,” Yugyeom informed him, pulling away just a little and crossing his arms. “You just pretended I was a stranger again.”

“That’s not what-”

“It’s what it felt like,” he cut across. “You saw me and looked away and moved on to the next person while Changkyun let me in instead.”

Jungkook’s lips pressed together, eyes angling down. “I didn’t want to cut you out,” he mumbled. 

He bristled. “Then you shouldn’t have cut me out.”

“You rejected me, Yugyeom, how am I supposed to feel?”

“Jungkook, we’ve had this talk already. I told you when we hooked up that I wasn’t looking for a boyfriend-”

“But I like you,” Jungkook argued, getting closer with a pleading look. “I can’t go back to how we were. We didn’t even try.”

A frustrated groan left Yugyeom’s lips and he rubbed both hands over his face. “There’s nothing to go back to! We didn’t change. We didn’t date. We hung out, as friends, and we hooked up  _ one _ time and I was clear with you that I didn’t want to be more than friends and you didn’t say  _ anything _ to let me know it was more for you.”

“You can’t honestly believe that you can just hook up with your friends without having any feelings involved.”

“I can!” he snapped. “I’ve done it before! My first ever handjob was with Bambam and do you see us crawling all over one another? No. I  _ have _ slept with friends before and it was fine. I’m not making this weird. You’re making this weird.”

“So if you don’t want a boyfriend right now, then you’re not going to call Mark?”

Yugyeom blinked. “Oh my god. Are you jealous?”

“No, I just-”

A disbelieving laugh cut through him. “You are. You’re jealous.”

“No,” Jungkook insisted, then backtracked, conflicted. “Maybe. I don’t know! But you didn’t want to date me and now Mark is looking for you and  _ he _ wants to date you and you’re probably gonna do it and I’m allowed to be upset!” There was a beat of silence, heavy under the loud generator between them before something hard settled into Jungkook’s face. “He was better than me, right? You’re gonna date him because he’s older and knows what to do and he doesn’t look like such a kid, huh?”

Yugyeom stared at him for a moment, then tugged his phone from his pocket and made the most petty decision possible. 

***

The ding of his phone dragged Mark from the reading for his class. It was a welcome distraction, since the words were starting to bleed across the paper. Expecting something from Jackson, an update since his last one that was just a picture of Jinyoung’s biceps, he flopped over on the bed and held the phone over his face to see it. 

His grip failed. The phone landed on his face. 

He sat up again, rubbing his nose and scrambling for the phone to make sure he read that right. 

[2:14] Hi its Yugyeom from last night. Mingyu gave me your number. You were looking for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on twitter and curiouscat! @6uglyguysandjae

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on twitter and curiouscat! @6uglyguysandjae


End file.
